Zeiss Ikon Ikonta
Zeiss-Ikon's top product line of folding medium format cameras were badged Ikonta and were generally of superior quality when compared with corresponding folding camera models of Zeiss-Ikon's Nettar product line. History & Models Launched in 1929, they were offered in four models: A, B, C, & D. The A, B, & C size took 120 film. The A, B, & C produced negatives in 6x4.5 format, 6x6 format, and 6x9 format, respectively. The Ikonta D produced larger negatives on either 116 or 616 format film. respectively. There was also a Baby Ikonta, which used 127 film. The first series of Ikonta were also labeled the 520 series. The Ikonta A, B, & C, were also 520, 520/16, and the 520/2, Around 1940, the 520 series gave way to the 521 series which added a shutter release on the body and a double exposure prevention. Only the A, B, & C models continued. In the early 1950s, the 523 was launched for the B & C models. A chrome top plate with an integral finder and an accessory shoe was added. The 524 series added an uncoupled rangefinder and was also called the "Mess" Ikonta. Hubert Nerwin designed the Ikonta 35 for 35mm film. It was a viewfinder camera. Nerwin created versions with with rangefinder, the Contina with separate optical viewfinder, and the Contessa with a big optical viewfinder plus superimposed Super-Ikonta-like coupled rangefinder. The Ikonta 35 and the Contina were soon renamed to Contina and Contina II. Super Ikonta Variants which included a coupled rangefinder which were named Super Ikonta. Especially the early Super Ikonta rangefinder cameras were copied by competitors and concurrents since they had an ingenious way to couple the rangefinder by means of one optical element of the rangefinder mounted at the lens standard. An example of such a copy is the Moskva-2. The model numbers began with a 530 series and followed by the 531 series. The final Super Ikonta folders were the Super Ikonta III and Super Ikonta IV. Both were in 6x6 format and had the advantage of a film winding mechanism which allowed the film to be advanced without having to watch numbers in red windows. The only difference between the III and IV, was that the latter had a selenium meter. Their catalogue numbers were 531/16 and 534/16, respectively. After the second World War the Ikonta cameras were produced in West Germany's Zeiss-Ikon plant in Stuttgart. The East German Zeiss-Ikon in Dresden continued the production of a traditional Ikonta model, naming it "Ercona". The West German plant launched a 35mm Ikonta viewfinder model which was continued as Contina. Lenses & Shutters Ikontas were fitted with a wide range of lenses and shutters and the cameras were originally priced accordingly. The primary difference between Ikontas and Nettar models was often the lens and shutter combination. The lenses were f/6.3 Novar f/4.5 Novar, f/3.5 Novar and f/3.5 Tessar. The focal length was 75mm for 6x6 format cameras and 105mm for 6x9 format. Novar lenses were a triplet designed outsourced to another German optical company, typically Rodenstock or Steinheil. The f/6.3 was dropped after the 520 series. Tessar lenses were 4-element design made by Zeiss. They were uncommon on Ikonta or Mess Ikonta models and more often found on Super Ikontas. Ikontas were also provided with a range of shutters, the simplest being a three-speed Klio on early models. Other shutters may include the Vario (3-speed), Prontor (4-speed), Prontor-S (8-speed), Compur (8-speed), and Synchro-Compur (10-speed). Post-war Ikontas tended to have better shutter and lenses as the cheaper combinations were relegated to the Nettar line. Lenses after the war were coated, which reduce the light reflections between the elements. Uncoated may flare more often and can lead to distorted colors if used with modern color film. Post-war shutters usually had flash synchronization. Immediately after the war, some models were fitted with Schneider Xenar lenses. Camera Models Baby Ikonta 520/18 Ikonta A 520 Ikonta A 521 Ikonta B 520/16 Ikonta B 522/24 or Ikonta 35, see Contina Ikonta B 521/16 Ikonta B 523/16 Ikonta C 520/2 http://u1.ipernity.com/11/17/16/4581716.6ff9831f.240.jpg Ikonta C520/2 with Novar Anastigmat and Telma shutter * Type: viewfinder folding camera * Film/framesize: type No. 120 / 6×9cm * Lens: Novar Anastigmat 1:6.3/105 * Shutter: Derval with speeds 1/25 - 1/100 sec., B, T * Finder: two-frame finder and reflecting type finder Ikonta C 521/2 * Year of release: 1947 * Type: viewfinder folding camera * Film/framesize: 120 / 6×9cm * Lens: Tessar 1:4.5/105mm or alternative Novar * Shutter: Compur shutter 1 - 1/250 * Finder: two-frame finder Ikonta C 523/2 * Year of release: 1951 * Type: viewfinder folding camera * Film/framesize: 120 / 6×9cm * Lens: Novar 1:3.5/105mm, Novar 1:4.5/105mm or Tessar 1:3.5/105mm * Shutter: Prontor-S shutter 1 - 1/250 * Finder: integrated finder Ikonta D 520/15 Super Ikonta A 530 Super Ikonta A 530 Super Ikonta A 531 Super Ikonta B 530/16 Super Ikonta B 530/16 * Year of release: 1935 * Type: rangefinder folding camera * Film/framesize: 120 / 6×6 cm * Lens: Tessar 1:3.5/80 mm or Tessar 1:2.8/80 mm * Shutter: Compur-Rapid 1-400 shutter * Finder: integrated finder, separated with rangefinder. Super Ikonta B 531/16 * Year of release: 1934 * Type: rangefinder folding camera * Film/framesize: 120 / 6×4,5cm * Lens: Novar 1:3.5/75 mm, Xenar 1:3.5/75mm or Tessar 1:3.5/75mm * Shutter: Compur 1 - 1/300, Compur-Rapid 1-500 or Synchro Compur 1-500 shutters in #00 size. * Finder: folding alabada finder. Super Ikonta III 531/16 Super Ikonta IV 534/16 Super Ikonta IV 534/16 *Film/framesize: 120 / 6×6cm *Lens: Tessar 1:3.5/75mm *Shutter: Synchro Compur 1-500 Super Ikonta C 530/2 Super Ikonta C 531/2 Super Ikonta D 531/2 Ikonta viewfinder cameras Super Ikonta rangefinder cameras Links General links In English: * Ikonta and Super Ikonta at Pacific Rim Camera * Super Ikonta C page at Aruku Camera * Pages in David Richert's website: ** Ikomat 520/18 (3×4cm) ** Super Ikonta 530/2 (6×9cm) with Tessar f/4.5 In French: * Pages on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand: ** Ikonta A 521 with Novar f/6.3 ** Ikonta C 521/2 with Novar f/4.5 ** Ikonta B 521/16 with Novar f/3.5 ** Ikonta B 521/16 with Novar f/4.5 ** Ikonta M 524/16 with Tessar f/3.5 ** Ikonta C 520/2 with Novar f/4.8 ** Ikonta C 520/2 with Dominar f/4.5 ** Ikonta D 520/15 with Novar f/6.3 and Telma ** Ikonta D 520/15 with Novar f/6.3 and Derval ** Ikonta 522/24 with Novar f/3.5 ** Super Ikonta family ** Super Ikonta A 530 with Tessar f/3.5 ** Super Ikonta A 531 with Tessar f/3.5 ** Super Ikonta B 530/16 with Tessar f/2.8 and distance in metres ** Super Ikonta B 530/16 with Tessar f/2.8 and distance in feet ** Super Ikonta B 532/16 with Tessar f/2.8 and Compur-Rapid ** Super Ikonta B 532/16 with Tessar f/2.8 and Synchro-Compur ** Super Ikonta BX 533/16 with Tessar f/2.8 and Compur-Rapid ** Super Ikonta BX 533/16 with Tessar f/2.8 and synchronized Compur-Rapid ** Super Ikonta III 531/16 with Tessar f/3.5 ** Super Ikonta IV 534/16 with Tessar f/3.5 ** Super Ikonta C 530/2 with Tessar f/3.8 and Compur-Rapid ** Super Ikonta C 530/2 with Tessar f/3.8 and Compur ** Super Ikonta C 530/2 with Triotar f/4.5 and Klio ** Super Ikonta C 531/2 with Tessar f/3.5 and Compur-Rapid ** Super Ikonta C 531/2 with Tessar f/3.5 and synchronized Compur-Rapid ** Super Ikonta D 530/15 with Tessar f/4.5 and Compur Manuals and brochures * Manuals and brochures in David Richert's website: ** Ikomat 520/18 (3×4cm) ** Ikonta 523/2 (6×9cm) ** Super Ikonta B 532/16 ** Super Ikonta B 532/16 (other manual) ** Super Ikonta BX 533/16 ** Super Ikonta 530/2 (6×9cm) Category: German 3x4 viewfinder folding Category: German 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: German 4.5x6 rangefinder folding Category: German 6x6 viewfinder folding Category: German 6x6 rangefinder folding Category: German 6x9 viewfinder folding Category: German 6x9 rangefinder folding Category: German 6.5x11 folding Category: Zeiss Ikon Category: 1930 Category: I